Lecciones Haru Haru
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Los Vongola se preparan para su graduación, luego de eso, deberán irse a Italia a vivir la vida como mafiosos, sin embargo aún hay mucho que aprender y será Haru quien ayude a Reborn con la dura tarea de terminar su aprendizaje, ¿logrará uno ganarse el corazón de su sensei para acompañarla en el baile de graduación? Haru x All
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu ~

Este es un pequeño drabble para dar comienzo a la historia, en realidad es un Haru x All, supongo... espero que les guste mucho, la continuidad de esta historia dependerá de sus reviews xD me refiero a que pueden pedir la pareja que siga, y cuando lleguemos al final, veremos cuál fue la más popular para que asista al baile de graduación junto con Haru, ¿les parece? En el fondo creo que será una serie de One-shots en una misma línea argumental o qué se yo xD

Dependiendo de mi tiempo y estado de ánimo, quizás suba el próximo capítulo más tarde o mañana, y será para Darkinocence.

* * *

La prestigiosa academia para señoritas Midori, ubicada en la ciudad de Namimori, cuenta con un prestigioso programa de estudios, con una completa malla de asignaturas que no solo incluye el aprendizaje de ciencias, matemáticas e historia, sino que también garantiza el dominio de idiomas y asegura que todas las estudiantes sean expertas en modales.

A simple vista, Haru no refleja todo lo aprendido en su escuela, pero como dicen por ahí: las apariencias engañan, ellas es una de las mejores alumnas de su clase, con una increíble marca de excelentes en la mayoría de las asignaturas.

Por ese motivo ella parecía la indicada para alivianarle el trabajo a cierto arcobaleno.

-¿Todos los Vongola?—preguntó Haru, y prosiguió a enumerarlos-. Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Kyoko-chan, Lambo-san, Ryohei-san, Hibari-san, Mukuro-san y Chrome-chan. Son demasiados para Haru ~desu.

-No te preocupes, Lambo y Gokudera ya saben hablar en italiano y conocen las reglas de la mafia, al igual que Mukuro, pero no puedo decir qué tan educada está Chrome. Kyoko tomará clases junto a su hermano, asique no te preocupes por ellos—la consoló Reborn.

-Pero… -intentó reprochar.

-Solo debes enseñarle a hablar en italiano, a actuar civilizadamente y a bailar bailes de salón. No es mucho, y si tienes problemas con la disciplina puedes pedirme ayuda—dijo el pequeño hitman.

Haru lo pensó por un momento, todo eso se lo habían enseñado en su escuela porque era de elite, sin embargo no se sentía capaz de trasmitir ese conocimiento.

-Pero… usted es el tutor, enseñarles es el trabajo de Reborn-san ~desu.

-Mi trabajo es convertirá Tsuna en un buen líder de la mafia, pero necesito que me ayudes un poco, ese Dame-Tsuna me ocupa mucha tiempo.

La estudiante de la prestigiosa Midori suspiró con resignación, si Reborn necesitaba su ayuda, ella no debía negarse, sino brindarle todo su apoyo.

Estaban a pocos días de graduarse, luego de eso todos se irían a Italia y comenzarían su vida como mafiosos, necesitaban estar listos, pero quedaba muy poco tiempo. Haru miró al pequeño bebé que esperaba una respuesta a su petición, su amor por los más pequeños se abrió paso a través de su corazón, el pobrecillo acabaría con estrés si se veía en la obligación de lidiar con todos.

-Está bien, Haru lo hará, porque Haru es una Vongola ~desu—se decidió, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte del arcobaleno.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo prometido es deuda, espero que les guste el segundo capítulo de este fic. Dedicado a **Darkinocence.** Tienes derecho a indemnización si no agrada u.u

****Bueno y el siguiente será de... no tengo idea, acepto sugerencias.

* * *

Después de consultarlo varias veces con la almohada, Haru llegó a una conclusión, de todos los guardianes prefería partir con Chrome ambas eran amigas, y se entendían más por ser mujeres, por lo que su tarea sería más fácil, o al menos eso esperaba, pues Reborn no sabía qué tan entrenada estaba.

Lo malo era que Chrome solo podía encontrarse en un sitio: Kokuyo Land, junto a Mukuro y los otros miembros de la banda, Haru temblaba con solo pensar que tenía que internarse sola en ese sitio.

Tomó todo el coraje que tenía y obligó a sus pies a moverse por el irregular camino de Kokuyo, hasta llegar al edificio central. Si lograba enfrentarse a toda la pandilla, habría pasado la parte más difícil.

—Haru es una Vongola, ellos no pueden interferir en el deber de Haru ~desu—se repetía una y otra vez para darse ánimo.

—¿Y tú quién eres?—escuchó una voz femenina, cuando miró, se encontró con una joven de pelo rojo cortado un poco más arriba de los hombros, quien le dirigía una mirada llena de reprobación.

—Haru ~desu—se presentó, haciendo una referencia.

—¿Por qué vienes a invadir el territorio de Mukuro-sama?—inquirió la mujer, con el mismo tono inhóspito.

—Haru no viene a ver a Rokudo Mukuro-san. Ella está buscando a Chrome-chan~desu

MM relajó su postura, aunque no dejó de mirar desafiantemente a la intrusa.

-Kokuyo Land no es lugar para que tú y _esa _hagan vida social, pero puedes llevártela a un lugar donde ambas estén cómodas.

-¡Hahi! Ósea que no importa que Haru se lleve a Chrome-chan ~desu. ¿Mukuro-san no se enfadará?—preguntó la pelicastaña.

-No. Yo puedo explicarle a Mukuro-sama tu situación.

Haru sonrió agradecida por la ayuda que esa mujer le brindaba. Por su parte, MM solo quería aprovechar la oportunidad de mandar lejos a Nagi, aunque fuera solo por un momento.

Siguió a la pelirroja por el edificio, que siempre le había parecido un poco aterrador, con un poco de suerte encontraría la guardiana de la niebla pronto y podría largarse de inmediato.

Chikusa y Ken estaban comiendo golosinas en la pieza anterior a la de Chrome. El primero le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad, pero casi inexpresiva a Haru; el segundo apretó la mandíbula y frunció el entrecejo al verla pasar. A pesar de eso, ninguno la miró con rechazo pues sabían de la buena relación que tenían ella y Chrome, lo que les preocupaba era ver a MM guiando tan amablemente a una desconocida.

La peliazul se encontraba en su cuarto, no haciendo nada en especial, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que alguien la había venido a visitar. Haru se acercó a ella sonriendo con cariño y dirigiéndole esa mirada llena de alegría tan característica suya.

-¡Chrome-chan! Haru tiene una misión ~desu—explicó muy animada-. Haru tiene muchas cosas que enseñarte antes de ir a Italia.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?—preguntó la suave voz de Chrome.

-Son muchas cosas, ya te dijo—interrumpió MM, usando su tono más apático-. Hazle caso y vete luego o no aprenderás nada.

La guardiana de la niebla se puso de pie y siguió a Haru hasta la salida, en el camino la pelicastaña le iba explicando algunos detalles sobre la importante misión que Reborn le había encomendado. Nagi escuchaba en silencio, y en el fondo estaba feliz de que Haru viniera a enseñarle esa clase de cosas que ella nunca pensó aprender, es más, ni siquiera las consideró como posibles dentro de su vida.

Las clases tomaron lugar en la casa de su maestra, primero estudiaron un poco de italiano, la alumna ya sabía algunos principios básicos del idioma, por lo que anduvieron bastante rápido, lo más difícil sería memorizar vocabulario.

Luego de un par de horas Haru decidió tomar un descanso y bajó a la cocina en busca de algunos bocadillos. No se había equivocado, Chrome era la mejor alumna que podía tener, era silenciosa, prestaba atención y ponía todo su esfuerzo por entender.

Su felicidad se esfumó cuando se topó cara a cara con Mukuro, quién se materializó dentro de la cocina. Él tenía esa típica sonrisa suya en el rostro, no parecía enojado, pero Haru sabía que lo estaba.

-Mukuro-san… Haru lo siente… es que Haru no pensó… pelirroja-san dijo que…- la castaña intentaba ordenar sus ideas y dar una excusa coherente, mientras daba un montón de reverencias.

Mukuro extendió su mano y la acomodó bajo el mentón de la joven, para evitar que siguiera con sus lamentosas inclinaciones. Los orbes castaños reflejaron el miedo que sentía Haru en su interior.

-No se enoje con Haru ~desu—pidió finalmente.

-¿Por qué la entrenas a ella y no a mí?—preguntó Mukuro, sin bajar el brazo, obligando a Haru a mantener la vista fija en él-. El verdadero guardián soy yo.

-¡Hahi! Pero… Mukuro-san… Haru no tiene nada que enseñarle.

Y así fue como Haru tuvo que pasar toda la noche descargando pistas de bailes, mientras refunfuñaba y lanzaba maldiciones en contra del verdadero guardián de la niebla.

Después de clases en vez de ir a invadir Namichuu, tuvo que regresar rápidamente a casa, donde Mukuro se encontraba esperándola.

Empujó los muebles de la sala hasta que consiguió un espacio más o menos decente para poder moverse con facilidad.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, tomó a Mukuro como pareja para poder bailar. Intentó poner distancia entre ambos, pero él la empujó más cerca.

-Es tu culpa por escoger una canción tan lenta—dijo él.

Haru se dio un golpe mentalmente cuando cayó en cuenta de eso, anoche había encontrado tan preciosa la melodía que acabó descargando la canción sin pensarlo dos veces. Hoy, se arrepentía de su decisión.

El inicio fue lento, Mukuro se dejaba guiar por ella, como si de verdad no supiera nada sobre bailes, la danza mantuvo su toque calmado, pero pronto fue el guardián de la niebla quien tomó el mando de los movimientos, empujándola a pasos más complejos y posiciones más incómodas.

-Creí que Mukuro-san no sabía bailar—lo recriminó Haru en medio de la clase.

-Es que hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago, que ya casi había olvidado cómo hacerlo—se excusó él.

-Bueno, pero esto es una lección de Haru ~desu. Mukuro-san debe obedecer a su maestra—respondió ella, intentando imponerse inútilmente.

-En ese caso, dejemos el contexto de una clase.

Al principio Haru no entendió lo que Mukuro le decía, hasta que vio como lentamente los muebles de su sala desaparecían, y toda la habitación se trasformaba en una perfecta y elegante pista de baile, mucho más grande que su casa.

Antes de darse cuenta cómo, se pilló a si misma luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, se veía demasiado real, incluso podía sentir la fina tela rozando su cuerpo. Aún no lograba asimilar la situación cuando sintió que su pelo se recogía en un elegante moño y le aparecían unos colgantes a juego con un collar.

-¿Qué le pasó a la casa de Haru?—exclamó ella, mientras seguía siendo empujada por Mukuro al son de la música.

-Es una ilusión, pero a la vez no—respondió su compañero de baile.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que el guardián de la niebla también había cambiado sus vestimentas para la ocasión.

-No se cambie de ropa frente a una dama ~desu—lo recriminó, consiguiendo una de las características risas de Mukuro. Luego cambió de parecer-. Mukuro-san, ¿sus ilusiones pueden ordenar el cuarto de Haru y la sala antes de que lleguen sus padres?

Mukuro volvió a reír, y la continuó guiando por las suaves notas.

* * *

Por cierto, Mary, lo de 1st generation fue una confusión mía xD lo siento muchísimo y muchas gracias por darte cuenta tú.

Reviews? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Acabo de volver de mi viaje y de inmediato me puse a escribir esto, estoy algo cansada asique espero que me haya quedado bien, me desperté muy temprano hoy xD si alguien quiere pedir un personaje no olvide dejarmelo en los reviews!

Este va dedicado a **Mary-animeangel** quien pidió un HibaHaru! *0*

* * *

Haru nunca se imaginó que la siguiente persona a la que tuviera que darle las clases iba a ser: Hibari Kyoya. El prefecto de Namichuu la sorprendió esa tarde colándose dentro de su querida escuela, por lo que llevó a su oficina para escoger su castigo, una estudiante de otra escuela no tenía permitido entrar sin autorización.

En la sala del comité, Haru confesó todo, y con confesar me refiero a que se disculpó por no haber estudiado para examen de ese día por haber estado dándole clases a Mukuro la tarde anterior, lo que despertó el interés del guardián de la nube.

Hibari nunca asistía a clases, por lo que la joven maestra ya se había resignado a que iba a ser un objetivo difícil, si no lo hacía en su propia escuela, ¿por qué la tomaría en cuenta a ella? Las aulas estaban llenas de herbívoros en manada, intentando prestar atención a otro herbívoro con más sabiduría, realmente no se imaginaba al presidente del comité disciplinario dentro de un salón, intentando aprender algo.

La sorpresa fue grande cuando el presidente ordenó traer un pizarrón a la sala del comité, Kusakabe se vio en la obligación de ir al almacén más cercano a comprar los útiles escolares de su superior, mientras el resto de los subordinados remolcaban el pizarrón por las escaleras.

Haru observó pasmada como el presidente se sentaba en el su sillón dispuesto a escuchar lo que la maestra tenía para enseñar.

—Comienza—ordenó.

La maestra miró de un lado a otro, pensando en cómo debería continuar. Estaba en una sala de clases improvisada, con Hibari como alumno, descubrió que sus miedos habían sido irracionales pues ahí estaba, con el guardián de la nube Vongola esperando para atender su clase, y ella ni siquiera había preparado algo para enseñarle.

—¡Buenos días, estudiante!—saludó con una reverencia, y prosiguió a escribir su nombre en la pizarra—. Yo soy Haru Miura y seré su sensei ~desu.

Hibari permaneció en silencio en su sitio, asique la nerviosa maestra hizo un esfuerzo por recordar qué hacían los profesores cuando conocían a un nuevo estudiante.

—Hibari-san preséntate a la clase—pidió.

El único alumno le obsequió con cariño una fría mirada a la maestra, los orbes grisáceos la helaron y desistió al instante, prefiriendo solo continuar con la clase.

—Comenzaremos con un vocabulario básico—anunció.

Después de una agotadora hora de clases, descubrió que "vocabulario básico" para Hibari no era aprender a saludar o agradecer, sino que estaba compuesto por dos palabras. _Herbívoros y Kamikorosou._ Y se negaba a aprender otra cosa.

—Hibari-san es un estudiante problemático ~desu—suspiró, sentándose al lado de su alumno como buena maestra para conversar con él—. Haru quiere ayudarlo, pero necesita de su disposición.

—No me interesa aprender cosas de herbívoros, enséñame algo que me sirva.

Haru meditó un momento la respuesta de su alumno, la psicopedagogía era la parte más difícil a la que se enfrentaba una profesional, porque sí, de pronto se sentía como si de verdad fuera una profesora.

—Está bien, Hibari-san. ¿Qué clase de cosas le gustaría aprender?—preguntó.

—¿Qué le enseñaste a la Piña?—inquirió Hibari, sin inmutarse.

—¡Hahi! ¿A Mukuro-san?—Haru no se dio cuenta, pero para Hibari, escuchar ese molesto nombre envuelto en la voz de la castaña provocó que su ira se elevara aún más.—Haru sencillamente bailó con Mukuro-san, porque él ya sabía cómo hacerlo, pero él engaño a Haru ~desu.

Otra oleada de rabia recorrió al prefecto, la idea del cabeza de piña tocando las delicadas curvas de Haru, sin el consentimiento de ella, lo enojaba. La había engañado, seguía tan extorsionador como lo recordaba.

Hibari se negaba a aceptar que sentía celos, sencillamente todo lo que hacía el líder de Kokuyo le causaba rabia, ira, lo hacía desear ir a aniquilarlo y morderlo hasta la muerte, era una sensación con la que ya estaba familiarizado, un deseo que esperaba cumplir pronto. Días atrás estaba dispuesto a esperar a que Mukuro llegara por él, ahora, si la oportunidad no se presentaba pronto, Hibari iría por Mukuro.

—Haru también debería enseñarle a Hibari-san cómo bailar—comentó Haru, ignorando el aura oscura que desprendía su acompañante.

—Bailar es de herbívoros—repuso el prefecto.

—¡Hahi! Pero Hibari-san necesita saber ~desu.

—No me interesa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo hará Hibari-san para el baile de graduación? Su pareja va a estar muy decepcionada de usted ~desu

—Los maestros no tienen derecho a decirle eso a sus alumnos.

Haru quiso reprochar, pero finalmente suspiró y le cedió un punto a favor, pues ya estaba cansada de intentar hacer entrar en razón a su estudiante, era una cabeza muy dura para ella.

—Está bien, se acabó la clase ~desu—decidió.

Hibari no respondió a la despedida de Haru, vio cómo cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, dejándolo solo en la sala del comité. Entonces decidió enviar a Kusakabe por un diccionario de italiano, pero sin la correspondiente amenaza, si le decía a alguien –especialmente a su maestra- lo mordería hasta la muerte.

Pasó toda la tarde leyendo las palabras escritas en tanto en japonés como en italiano, pronunciarlas era todo un problema, pero lo más difícil probablemente iba a ser tener que aprenderse todo un abecedario. Por fortuna, no tenía problemas de aprendizaje y muy pronto sería el primero de su clase, un logro no muy grande considerando que él era el único alumno, sin embargo deseaba recibir las felicitaciones de su maestra antes de que ella se las diera a Mukuro.

Por más molesto que fuera, se vio en la obligación de llamar a su otro tutor, el bronco jefe de los Cavallone, para preguntarle algunas definiciones, aunque no le dijo a Dino la explicación de por qué estaba tan interesado en el idioma, cortando la comunicación en cuanto éste terminaba la explicación.

Se esforzó y consiguió memorizar unas cincuenta palabras nuevas ese día.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews a: _Yuunieh Skylark, Luce di Cielo, DarkinocenceDLT, Shald120, mary-animeangel, Kizunairo, Kaine Leto, one nata ~~ _Sus comentarios me animan como no se imaginan!


	4. Chapter 4

Ciaossu ~~

El capítulo de hoy es un **YamaHaru** dedicado a **Darkinocence** y a **Yunnieh Skylark. **Si no les gusta no me golpeen u.u ayer me dio un bajón y no quise volver a publicar en FF, entiéndase que hace tiempo ando un poco desanimada porque no he actualizado nada, asique no sé si quedó tan bien producto de mi estúpido ánimo. Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz y de no ser por ellos, mi energía no habría vuelto, o semi-vuelto (?) no sé, espero que no vuelva a sentirme así.

* * *

De algún modo, los papeles se intercambiaron.

Una joven de castañas hebras sujetó el bate de beisbol, con tanta fuerza que sus dedos enrojecieron, miró a la máquina ubicada unos cuantos pasos más allá, como quien se encuentra frente a frente con su peor enemigo, esperado a que lanzara el primer proyectil.

En los escasos segundos previos a que la pelota saliera disparada, Haru tuvo la oportunidad de recordar cómo había acabado en ese sitio.

Haru entró a Nami-chuu con intenciones de enseñarle todo lo necesario para vivir dentro de la sociedad italiana al guardián de la lluvia, se dio un par de vueltas alrededor del campus pensando en cómo le explicaría la situación.

—Yamamoto-san, ¡Haru necesita enseñarle muchas cosas ~desu! —Negó con la cabeza e hizo otro intento—. Yamamoto-san, Reborn-san le pidió un favor a Haru y… —volvió a negar y formuló otra frase—. Yamamoto-san, Haru tiene una misión muy importante…

Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, intentando encontrar la manera perfecta de presentarse como una buena maestra que no se dio cuenta cuando la práctica de beisbol terminó.

Yamamoto, salió de los camarines y su mirada fue en dirección de Haru al darse cuenta que aún iba de un lado a otro, hablando consigo misma y haciendo muecas divertidas en su rostro. Se despidió del equipo y se acercó a ella, alcanzando a escuchar uno de los muchos ensayos de la chica.

—¡Yamamoto-san! ¡Haru tiene algo muy importante que decirle y no acepta un no por respuesta! —dijo la joven, con su voz más autoritaria.

—Claro, Haru. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¡Hahi! —hipó Haru, volteándose rápidamente para toparse con la alegre sonrisa de Yamamoto—. Haru necesita practicar un poco más ~desu.

—¿Practicar? —repitió el mejor jugador de la escuela, en su mente se formó el concepto de una práctica de beisbol.

—Haru aún no está lista para decirle a Yamamoto lo que Haru debe decirle ~desu.

—No te preocupes, sigue practicando, tengo que ir a guardar el material, búscame cuando estés lista.

El guardián de la lluvia regresó a la cancha para recoger la indumentaria para llevarla al almacén, donde permanecerían seguras hasta el día siguiente. Ambos eran demasiado inocentes como para encontrarle algún doble sentido a las recientes palabras de Haru, pero algunos curiosos se habían escondido a escuchar la conversación de esos dos, y con curiosos me refiero a unos cuantos integrantes del club de beisbol y las fanáticas del mejor jugador que se quedaban hasta tarde solo para ver la práctica.

Yamamoto era popular, pero rara vez se le veía con alguna chica, solo habían dos excepciones, dos miembros del género femenino que se acercaban a él con toda confianza. Kyoko, la idol de la escuela, quien no estaba para nada interesada en el jugador. Y esa estudiante de Midori que todos los días iba a dar vueltas por Nami-chuu.

Los rumores y chismes no se hicieron esperar, la voz se fue corriendo y las versiones se hicieron cada vez más exageradas. Para cuando los materiales del club de beisbol quedaron en su sitio, ya todos los estudiantes dentro y fuera del instituto estaban al tanto, gracias a la ayuda de ese invento llamado teléfono celular.

Por su parte, los ensayos de Haru no ayudaban en nada.

—¡Yamamoto-san! ¡Vamos a su casa, Haru tiene que enseñarle algo! —esa oración fue mal interpretada por las mentes menos saludables.

El jugador estrella regresó donde Haru una vez que todo estuvo listo, traía una sonrisa nerviosa y su cuerpo estaba tenso.

—¡Yamamoto-san! Haru aún no termina de ensayar ~desu —le dijo ella.

—Está bien Haru. Ya me enteré de…

—¡Hahi! ¿En serio? ¡Great! ~desu. Vamos a alguna parte —Haru no lo dejó terminar.

A Yamamoto se le tensaron los músculos del rostro, movimiento que pasó desapercibido por Haru, quien solo quería un lugar para dar su clase, mientras que el guardián de la lluvia pensaba en el lugar perfecto para una cita. Él no quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga, no soportaba la idea de verla sufrir, y por algún motivo, se había sentido muy feliz al escuchar los rumores que se habían esparcido esa tarde.

Takeshi tomó a Haru y la guio por las calles de Namimori hasta el mejor lugar de la ciudad —después del restaurant de su viejo—.

Y así fue como Haru acabó con un bate de beisbol en las manos, esperando que la máquina lanza-pelotas le lanzara el peligroso proyectil, sus brazos temblaban porque nunca había intentado jugar beisbol.

—Haru no sabe cómo hacerlo ~desu—le había dicho a Yamamoto hace un rato atrás.

—No te preocupes, yo te enseño —respondió él.

Para Haru ese era un claro signo de que el guardián de la lluvia había entendido mal el mensaje, supuestamente era ella quién daría la clase, pero el instructor acabó siendo él. Después de tanto practicar para evitar malos entendidos, todo había sido en vano.

Para Yamamoto, esta era la mejor cita que una persona podía desear.

La pelota salió disparada, la jugadora cerró los ojos y movió con todas sus fuerzas el bate. La bola pasó por su lado, hasta estrellarse contra la pared detrás de ella. El bate por su parte, salió disparado en la dirección contraria, golpeando a Yamamoto en la cabeza.

La máquina lanzó la siguiente munición. Haru abrió los ojos e hipó con fuerza, al ver como la pelota se dirigía a ella, movió sus brazos de un lado a otro, imaginando que aún tenía el bate en sus manos.

—¿¡A dónde se fue ~desu!? —exclamó.

Y antes de que la bola de beisbol llegara a ella, alguien más la bateó, y no solo esa, sino que todas las que vinieron después.

—¡Yamamoto-san es increíble ~desu! —exclamó Haru, al ver cómo hábilmente arrasaba con todo lo que la máquina lanzaba.

Se fueron cuando el encargado llegó a apagar el aparato, pues la noche había caído y ya era hora de cerrar.

—Fue divertido, debemos jugar a las citas más seguido —dijo el guardián de la lluvia, con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Jugar a las citas? —preguntó Haru, sin comprender.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a: _Rui 6666, maryanime-angel, Darkinocence, Kana12,Yunnieh Skylark, KaineLeto y Luce di Cielo._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ciaossu ~~**_

_**Lo siento mucho, mis deberes no dejan de perseguirme D: así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir (considerando la gran cantidad de fics que estoy escribiendo simultáneamente xD) pero bueno... esto lo escribí en mis ratos libres, por lo que lamento si me quedó algo cortado u.u Muchas gracias por sus reviews! **_

* * *

Haru tomó su lugar como maestra frente a dos bancos improvisados. Uno de los estudiantes la miraba con una mezcla de alegría y curiosidad. El otro llevaba el mal carácter en sus ojos.

—Bien, voy a tomar la asistencia. ¿Lambo Bovino? —dijo, desde su escritorio.

—¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! —el mencionado brincó encima de su mano, estirando su mano lo más alto que pudo y saltando energéticamente.

—Ok, ¿Gokudera Hayato?

—Tsk.

—Parece que hoy hay asistencia completa. Excelente ~desu —congratuló Haru.

—No entiendo cómo no va a haber asistencia completa si es una clase de dos alumnos, estúpida mujer —chistó Gokudera.

—Gokudera-san, si tiene algún problema con mis clases puede ir a planteárselo al director Reborn —repuso ella.

—Bakadera se irá castigado —se burló Lambo.

—Me engañaron

Efectivamente, si retornamos dos horas antes, nos encontraremos a Haru manteniendo una interesante conversación con Reborn.

—Pero Gokudera-san es italiano y pertenece a la mafia ~desu —intentó explicar.

—Estoy seguro que encontrarás algo que enseñarle a Gokudera —refutó el arcobaleno, indispuesto a perderse de una clase tan interesante.

—¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo venir?

Ante esto, Reborn cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Gokudera, quien al reconocer el número, contestó de inmediato.

—Gokudera —dijo seriamente el bebé—. Tsuna necesita que hagas algo muy importante como su mano derecha, necesito que vengas lo más pronto posible.

Diez minutos más tarde, el guardián de la tormenta Vongola estaba frente a la casa del Décimo, donde impartirían las clases.

Volviendo a donde quedamos.

—Esto fue un engaño —reclamó el peliplateado.

—Claro que no, esto es por Tsuna-san, tal y como dijo el director Reborn.

—¿Y por qué está esa vaca estúpida aquí?

—Lambo-san también merece educación.

Gokudera volvió a chistar, evidentemente molesto con la situación. Haru hizo caso omiso a sus silenciosos reclamos y se dispuso a comenzar la lección, pero entonces alguien más entró en la habitación.

—¡Hahi! ¿Hibari-san? ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó la sensei al verlo tomar asiento lo más lejos de la multitud.

—Vine a clases, prosigue —contestó simplemente.

Eso enfureció aún más a Gokudera, Haru dirigió una mirada perpleja al alumno recién llegado.

Alguien más entró.

—No me avisaron que habría clases hoy, por poco y quedo ausente —dijo Mukuro, entrando en la instancia.

—¿Mukuro-san? —lo nombró Haru.

El presidente del comité disciplinario se puso de pie, con sus tonfas en alto, dirigiendo un evidente desafío al guardián de la niebla.

—Kufufufu ~ veo que esta vez no será una clase privada.

Mukuro sacó su tridente y dio respuesta afirmativa al desafío, ambos guardianes se lanzaron uno contra otro, sin importarle todo lo que iban tirando y destrozando a su paso.

— ¡Mukuro-san! ¡Hibari-san! No peleen en clases ~desu —pidió Haru, fallando en su intento de parecer autoritaria.

—¡La maestra les está hablando! —gritó Gokudera.

Pero los dos contrincantes hicieron caso omiso a lo que decían el resto de los presentes, demasiado sumidos en la idea de vencer a su adversario.

—¡Recreo! —exclamó Lambo emocionado, corriendo en busca de su compañera de juegos.

—¡Estúpida Vaca! —dijo el guardián de la tormenta.

Haru miraba de Mukuro a Hibari y de Hibari a Mukuro, demasiado asustada por magnitud de la pelea como para ir hasta la puerta y salir en busca de Reborn.

En ese momento entró a escena otro Vongola más, quien sin una pizca de miedo cruzó el campo de batalla hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su maestra.

—¡Hola Haru! Creí que íbamos a jugar a las citas hoy, pero por lo que veo vamos a jugar a los duelos. Estos chicos están llenos de energía —rió Yamamoto ante una pálida Haru.

—¡Esto no es un juego, Maniático del béisbol! —repuso el italiano—. ¿¡Y qué es eso de las citas!?

Otro recién llegado rompió la pared para hacer una majestuosa aparición, el polvo se levantó y sus blancos cabellos se agitaron por las corrientes de aire. Dio un fuerte grito con el cuál fue innegablemente reconocido.

—¡VOOOI! ¿Acaso dijiste "duelo"? —preguntó Squalo a Yamamoto.

—Claro, me encantaría —respondió el beisbolista.

—¡Hahi! ¿Por qué vino él? —inquirió la maestra, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Están destruyendo la casa del Décimo —dijo el guardián de la tormenta.

Hayato estaba demasiado preocupado al ver cómo todo se venía abajo, pero entonces reparó en alguien que sufría mucho más que él. Haru. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto, mientras su sala de clases se estaba cayendo en pedazos y sus planes fracasaban.

—Mujer estúpida —habló—. No te quedes ahí parada, tienes una lección que darme.

—¡Hahi! —hipó, saliendo de su estupor.

Ambas batallas les tapaban el paso a la puerta de salida, sin embargo Gokudera caminó sin hacer caso al peligro.

—No te quedes atrás —advirtió a Haru, ella podía avanzar segura mientras se mantuviera cerca de él.

Y así, mientras la Tercera Guerra Mundial se desarrollaba en la casa de Tsuna, Gokudera accedió a tener a Haru como maestra, aunque fuera solo una vez, únicamente para no hacerla sentir mal.

Más tarde, el Décimo Vongola regresó a casa, su madre lo recibió en la entrada con una sonrisa.

—Tus amigos estuvieron jugando en la sala, Reborn me dijo que tú te habías ofrecido para limpiar—dijo Nana Sawada—. Eso es muy amable, hijo, estoy muy agradecida.

—¿Limpiar?—repitió Tsuna.

El arcobaleno del sol saltó sobre su cabeza, pateándolo con fuerza.

—Apúrate Dame-Tsuna, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola! Uf.. ya sé lo que muchos están pensando: "Sigue viva!", "Nos recuerda!", o cosas así, espero que todavíavhaya genteleyendo... sí, no tengo nada que decir en mi defenza, solo no quería escribir, estaba algo desanimada y llena de trabajo -aún-, pero hoy estoy super animad a ya que el jueves es mi cumple y me hace desear hacer muchas cosas :) así que he aquí una pequeña continuación, ya saben qur no soy de capis muy largos y les aviso que mi oroxima actualizacion ,en cualquiera de mis fics, si no es este finde probablemente sea en septiembre. **_

_**Espero que mi prolongada ausencia no me haga perder la habilidad que había adquirido para los fics :c**_

_**DarkinocencesDTL: Creo que te respondí por pm xD**_

_**Luce Di Cielo: jaja bueno, así son las cosas para el pobre Tsuna, al menos no lo incluyeron dentro de la pelea jajaj xD**_

_**Glorytah: Todas queremos jugar a las citas con Yamamoto 3**_

_**Kurokocchin: Si :3 Yamamoto es adorable **_

_**Mary-animeangel: jajja Squalo merece un oscar a mejor actor de reparto (?) jajja no sé, necesitaba que alguien entretuviera a Takeshi y no podía dejar fuera del fic a los Varia 3 Muchas gracias por tu review, linda!**_

_**AgathaxB: Muchas gracias linda, espero que te guste este capítulo.**_

_**Alice: :P you know.**_

* * *

**Lecciones Haru Haru**

**Capítulo 6**

¿Saben lo que pasa cuando juntan a dos sabelotodo en una habitación? ¡Bum! ¡Bang! ¡Bin! ¡Zas! Entre muchas otras explicaciones más gráficas. Pero una vez que Haru y Gokudera lograron pasar la fase de las discusiones, sorprendentemente lograron entablar una conversación semi-civilizada.

—Gokudera-san, usted tiene que entender que todo esto Haru lo hace por el bien de Tsuna-san ~desu.

—Mujer estúpida, tú no entiendes que esto es una perdida de tiempo, el Décimo estará bien, yo me encargaré de todo.

—Gokudera-san, eso es muy egoísta de su parte. ¡Somos un equipo! ~desu.

El guardián de la tormenta apretó los dientes para evitar gritar, esto era una conversación perdida, no iban a llegar a ningún fondo, sin embargo quería evitarse la charla ético-moral de Haru sobre trabajar unidos y los reclamos de Reborn.

—Bien, en ese caso enseña todo lo que quieras al resto y a mí déjame en paz.

El peliplateado avanzó hasta la puerta, dispuesto a poner punto final a todo esto, pero antes de poder alcanzar el pomo, Haru lo alcanzó y tomó su mano para detenerlo.

—Gokudera-san, eso sería muy poco profesional por parte de Haru —argumentó ella, con su voz más decidida.

Gokudera liberó su mano y le dirigió una dura mirada.

—Escucha, mujer estúpida, no hay nada que puedas enseñarle a un hablante nativo de italiano, así que no insistas, —gritó.

—De todas formas debe haber algo que Gokudera-san no sepa, así que Haru debe encontrar qué es ese algo y enseñárselo.

—Lo que sea, lo aprenderé por mi cuenta.

Haru estuvo a punto de dejarlo ir cuando el guardián volvió a dirigirse a la salida, pero volvió a recordarse la importancia de su rol para reunir toda su fuerza y valentía y lanzarse tras Gokudera.

—Gokudera-san, Haru no lo dejará hasta que este listo para ser un mafioso ~desu—afirmó.

—Nací en la maf... —el guardián no alcanzó a terminar de hablar.

Sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, Gokudera estaba con la guardia baja y cuando Haru se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, ya no podía frenarse. Agarró al guardián antes de que pudiera abandonar el cuarto y lo empujó de regreso a la habitación, estaba dispuesta a sentarlo en la silla y obligarlo a quedarse ahí, con la vista fija en el cuaderno. Sin embargo ambos tropezaron y cayeron al suelo, la castaña primero sintió el golpe de su trasero contra el suelo e instintivamente cuando vio que el peliplateado se le acercaba se echó hacia atrás, este apoyó ambas manos en el suelo para evitar que su cabeza chocara contra la de la falsa profesora, sin embargo ninguno de los dos pudo evitar la escena que, en unos segundos, ambos montaron.

El calor comenzó a subir, haciendo que las mejillas de cada uno se colorearan de carmín. Demasiado perplejos y avergonzados como para decir algo, la ira y ofuscación de hace un momento otorgaban un peligroso trasfondo emocional. Gokudera tenía una frase atorada en su garganta, quería gritarle y culpar a la mujer frente a él por provocar tal situación, era extraño ya que él nunca se perdía oportunidad para lanzarle algún comentario desagradable a Haru.

Y entonces un flash los sacó a ambos de su estupor, ambos voltearon rápidamente en dirección a la luz para encontrarse con una sonriente Nana Sawada sosteniendo una cámara, y a su lado, Reborn observando con aprobación.

—La colocaré en el álbum de fotos —anunció Nana, en su voz no había rastro de enojo, sino más bien de alegría—. Es una excelente fotografía.

—Es una cámara de alta resolución, incluso Haru y Gokudera se ven mejor en la imagen que en vivo—añadió el arcobaleno.

Gokudera rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a la señora Sawada.

—Lamento que nos haya sorprendido así, todo esto es un mal entendido, se lo aseguro...

—A mi no me parece ver ningún mal entendido —corrigió Reborn.

—No se preocupen, todos pasamos por esto, el amor es tan bello y emocionante. Sus hijos después agradecerán que guarde esta fotografía para ellos puedan verla—dijo Nana, insanamente comprensiva.

—No creo que sea agradable para un niño ver a sus padres así ~desu —comentó Haru en voz baja.

—¡Mujer estúpida! Todo esto es tu culpa, por lo menos deberías ayudarme a aclarar todo esto.

—Uh-uh, Gokudera, no puedes echarle la culpa solo a Haru —repuso Nana—, en una relación ambas partes deben tomar responsabilidad. Solo asegurense de terminar los estudios antes de tener niños.

—Pero por supuesto, si salen antes no olviden que cuentan con el apoyo de toda la familia Vongola —añadió Reborn.

—¡Hahi! No, eso nunca, Reborn-san. Haru debe casarse primero y después vendrá la familia ~desu.

—Me alegra ver que ordenas bien tus prioridades, Haru —elogió el bebé.

—Bueno, ahora sigan con lo suyo, no los molestaremos más.

Con esas últimas palabras de Nana, la puerta se cerró dejando a Haru y Gokudera solos en el cuarto.

—¡Muy bien, Gokudera-san! Continuemos ~desu —propuso Haru poniéndose de pie.

—¿¡A qué te refieres con continuar, mujer estúpida!?

—Pues con las lecciones de Haru y más le vale no ser tan grosero con la profesora ~desu.

—Mujer, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? ¡La madre del Décimo pensó que nosotros...!

El guardián de la tormenta dejo la frase inconclusa, esperando que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones.

—La madre de Tsuna-san pensó que… —Haru lo pensó un momento, después de un rato el guardián se dio cuenta que ella no iba a caer.

—La madre de Tsuna cree que tú y yo íbamos a tener sexo, mujer, eres tan estúpida que no te das ni cuenta.

—¡Hahi! ¿Por qué pensó eso?

Gokudera se estampó la cara con su mano derecha y dio un largo, profundo y prolongado suspiro. De su bolsillo sacó un cigarro y lo encendió.

—Olvídalo, ya me voy —repuso.

—Pero Gokudera-san…

El guardián hizo un gesto con su mano, pidiendo que lo dejara en paz mientras abandonaba el cuarto.

—Maldición —gruñó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hasta la salida.

Una gran pregunta era, ¿cómo iba a arreglar esta situación? Sin embargo una mucho más interesante era ¿por qué no tenía ganas de arreglar la situación?


End file.
